More Than This
by AnnieKandy
Summary: Lucy wants more than Natsu's friendship. She doesn't want to be put in the same category as nakama. She wants his love. Natsu notices Lucy acting weird lately. But then again, she always does. But this time.. he's not sure. Things are spiraling straight out of normality. What is to become out of all of this?
1. Chapter 1: More Than This

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my very first Fan Fiction. ^_^ I've always wanted to write one of my own after reading many other fan fictions, made by very great Authors. (: The first chapter is rather short, but that's only because I want you reviewers—yes you!—To help me figure if it's a good start or not, if I should add anything, get rid of anything, maybe give me a good idea or two. Criticism will be accpeted. (Not too harsh though, please be mature about it. .! I have very fragile feelings.) So please, read and let me know if I should continue this. Thanks! :3

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy~

**Chapter One**

_More Than This_

The Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, woke up feeling cramped and hot. She didn't know as to why she did since it was spring time in Magnolia. A warm time of the year that was supposed to help everyone get up feeling good. But then she noticed the reason to the cramped part of it. Right next to her was no other than Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel. Somehow he managed to get a copy of her key and always came in her home uninvited and unexpected. Sometimes this annoyed the stellar mage and sometimes it turned into so much of a common thing, she didn't mind. Waking up with him beside her was turning into a common thing also. But lately she has been getting used to this and noticed that there are times where she wished he was curled up next to her. Like in the winter, when the weather was a harsh cold and the snow piled onto Magnolia, burying it in its white flurry. He would keep her bed warm and toasty, cuddled up beside her with his arms wrapped around her torso and she snuggled against his warm chest—despite is being toned and big from the muscle.

As Lucy thought about this, she completely forgot about why her sleep was disturbed and dreamily looked at Natsu sleep. He looked truly at peace when he slept. She couldn't help it, she'd take advantage of this moment.

She took her hand placed it on his chest, feeling his heart beat for a little bit before sliding it down to his abdomen; feeling all his muscles. The spirit wizard desired Natsu—emotionally and physically. Not many knew it, because she puts up such a hard act to show everyone the opposite. Even if she didn't put up an act, Natsu didn't feel the same way for her. She felt like it was one sided the way he treats her—even when they're alone together. She's just like everyone else in the guild to him. He'll protect his nakama no matter what ad he loves them all so very much. It sounds wrong, but she wanted him to feel more than that for her. That's all she wanted.

Still exploring his body, moving her finger up and down between the spaces that divided his abs, Natsu stirred a bit in his sleep.

"Lucy… that tickles…" the dragon-slayer scratched his stomach before turning onto his head to the side, facing Lucy.

The spirit wizard sat there for about 2 minutes waiting to see if he was actually asleep or not before returning to what she was doing, this time, running her hand lower to where the deep v-line was the formed the path to his groin. She just wanted to get a small feel of what he has...just one... little…

Natsu lets out a yawn and stretches from his finger tips to his toes. "Mmmmm, that felt good!" Not prepared, Lucy froze with her hand hovering right over the slight bulge in his shorts.

"Morning Luce! Slept good?" He smiled at her. In a panic, she quickly swiped her hand back to her—Blushing from almost getting caught. "Haha, Lucy your face is all red. " Natsu pointed out and laughed at her growing blush that turned her whole face the color of a tomato. She bent her head down to keep him from looking at her more. _That was too close. No more taking chances._

"Huh? Lucy, you okay?" the fire-breather asked in concern. With her face back to normal, she looked up at him noticing the concern in his voice, thinking maybe….

No, we're talking about Natsu here! He shows concern for all his nakama. She's no one special, or so the spirit mage wished.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She says flashing him a warm smile. Or maybe it was a smile masked by a warm smile that said, I want to be your special someone, please accept me as that. "Good morning, Natsu"


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter for youuuuu. I'm encouraged to keep writing this story. Thanks for the views and reviews. I promise I'll try my best to give you a great story. And of course this one is going to be a bit longer than the other. Anyways, enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Hirooo Mashimaaaa

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_ A Plan_

While Natsu went to go raid Lucy's refrigerator, the stellar mage decided to go take a hot bubble bath to clear her mind before going out to the guild. She turned on the hot water and plugged in the drain, letting the water rise up before she poured in a bottle of strawberry scented bubbles. After she stripped out of her clothes, she got into the steaming hot water.

"Aaaahhh." She sank to the bottom of the tub, letting the water go over her mouth and letting the soap bubbles tickle her nose. The mage started to close her eyes until she felt something touch her thigh.

She snapped her eyes wide open and noticed a pink-haired someone in her tub, playing with the bubbles, and a blue tail swishing back and forth. "NATSU! HAPPY! WTH!?" Lucy yelled at the dragon slayer and talking cat, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Oh hey, Luce! Cool bubbles! Look, look! Guess who I am!" Natsu covered his face with the bubbles, making a mustache under his nose and then some on both sides of his head. Then he put his hands in a circle formation as if he was preparing a spell. "FAIRY LAW!"

"Aye! Guess who I am!" Following Natsu, Happy put bubbles on top of his head, making them look spikey. "A real man takes bubble baths!"

Natsu and Happy continued to play with the bubbles, but little did they know, slowly Lucy's wrath was drawing near.

"What about you Lucy? Why not try being someone? Here, let me help you." The pink-haired boy threw some bubbles on her face and moved it around a bit. "There!" He sat back and looked at his master piece.

"Natsu, who is she supposed to be?" Happy said cocking his head to the side, thinking maybe it'll make a difference.

"Hmm… I'm not sure.."

Soon the bubbles fell off of Lucy's face. Or more like melted off. Her anger was clear on her face and steam started to come from the top of her head.

Natsu and Happy saw this and jumped into each other's arms. "Natsu.."

"Yes, Happy?"

"I don't think she likes it."

"Nonsense… she loves it." Natsu and Happy trembled at Lucy's piercing stare.

"See? She's shaking in excitement." Natsu and Happy released each other in their embrace and patted her on the back. "Right, Luce?" He said, forcing a smile on his face but knew all too well what was coming next.

"NAATTSSSUUUU! HAAAAPPPYYYYY!"

"Oh crap! Happy lets get out of here!"

"Aye sir!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

* * *

There was a large bang and two male screams that was heard across Magnolia. Gray, who was walking by Lucy's house at the moment, heard it.

_Damn, Natsu. You're always invading Lucy's privacy. I ought to teach him a lesson._

Just when Gray went to go open the door to Lucy's apartment, the door crashed open and Natsu and Happy went tumbling onto Gray in a daze and both with a lump on top of their head. Soon after, Lucy came out dusting off her hands as if there was dust on them.

"Oh hey, Gray. What's up?" She said cheerily.

"Aahh, get off of me!" He threw Natsu and Happy off of him and stood up. "You idiot!"

Natsu and Happy both got up rubbing their heads.

"Who you callin' an idiot!? Stripper!

The ice mage got into a fighting position, preparing to fight the dragon slayer if need be."You obviously. You wouldn't have gotten your ass kicked by Lucy if you would quit invading her privacy."

The dragon slayer also went into a fighting position. "I wasn't invading her privacy! I was just playing in the bath with her and Happy!"

"Are you really that dumb!? You can't just _play_ in the bath with a girl unless she invited you!"

"Says who? Lucy seemed fine with it!"

Lucy shook her head and sighed. She had acted embarrassed and angry at Natsu when he had interrupted her bath, but secretly deep down, she didn't mind it. She knows it's kind of weird of her to not like what he did, but then not minding it at the same time, but she isn't ready to tell Natsu how she feels. And she knows he isn't either.

Coming up from her thoughts, she felt something staring at her. She quickly looked to see what and noticed Happy staring directly at her. "What are you lookin' at cat?!"

"You're blushing for no reason." Happy bluntly said.

She flinched back and felt her face get hot, her eye twitching at the cats observant behavior.

"I am not!" Lucy said turning away to hide her face.

"Yes you arrrrrre."

She raised her first to get ready to hit him again. "Mind your business, you stupid cat!" The celestial mage stormed away towards the guild, leaving Natsu, Gray and Happy behind.

The two mages that were bickering and fighting each other paused in the middle of punching each other to look at Lucy storming away.

"What's up with her?" Natsu said blinking twice.

"Beats me." Happy said floating next to him, sporting another lump on his head.

"She obviously left because she got tired of you, hot head!"

Natsu ignored the ice mage and stared off to where Lucy was walking. Worrying about his friend.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy sank on the chair at her usual spot at the bar where Mirajane was serving glasses of beer to some of the fellow members. Cheerful as usual, she strode over to Lucy and gave her a big smile.

She took out a glass and started pouring something into it. "Good morning, Lucy. How are you?"

"Hey Mira, I'm okay I suppose. Just a rough morning." She took the glass with amber colored liquid in it.

"I figured as much. Natsu, huh?" Mirajane knew everything there was to know that went on in the guild and outside of the guild when it came to the members.

"Yeah.." Lucy took a sip of the amber liquid, but shortly after started gagging. "Ack! What did you give me!?"

"I figured you needed a little morning whiskey to mellow out your mood, that's all."

Feeling worse with a nasty taste in her mouth, she gave the glass back to Mira. "No thanks. I think I'll just have water."

Mirajane giggled and smiled. "Sure."

"Luuuccyy-san!" Two familiar voices came from behind Lucy.

"Hey Wendy and Levy! I was wondering where you guys were." Wendy and Levy both took a seat on opposite sides of Lucy.

"Is something wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, noticing the celestial mage's mood.

"Oh, I'm fine, Wendy. Don't worry."

"Now Lucy, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything." Levy said putting a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy knows she can tell Levy anything, but she wasn't sure about this. She hasn't told anyone about it thus far. She trusts Levy, but that fear of it getting out and Natsu hearing it would be too much for her to take in. And then their friendship would be ruined and there would be nothing she would be able to do about it.

"Really, Levy I just had a rough morning with Natsu's shenanigans." She rubbed the back of her head and forced a smile on her face.

Levy gave her a long hard look. "Hmmm, if you say so." She peered over Lucy's shoulder, trying to get a good look at something. "Hey, if there is anything that you need just come to me anytime, Luce, okay?" With that, she gave a big hug to Lucy and went off to where she was looking at. Lucy looked in that direction and saw Gajeel chewing on some iron, listening to something Panther Lily was saying to him.

It wasn't a secret that those two had something for each other, even though they denied it all the time and tried to cover it up by acting like they couldn't stand each other. It was almost like her and Natsu, but everyone knew Natsu didn't bother thinking of that kind of stuff. And Lucy was always going out on dates with guys.

She sighed for the second time today and looked around the guild. Wendy had went off with Charle and Romio somewhere, Cana was getting into a drinking match with Bickslow while Elfman was cheering and shouting things like "That's how a man does it!" and then Evergreen smacking him on the head with her fan and yelling at him. They was also into each other, but denied it as everyone else knew. Looking around some more, she saw Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lisanna at a table . Lucy got worried a little. Lisanna is Natsu's childhood friend and she also had a big crush on him back then. She was very open about it and boasted it about. Almost like the way Juvia did about Gray. Speaking of the devil, she was giving Lucy dagger eyes that pierced her and scared her a bit. Dang, that woman is almost as scary as Erza. Anyways, Lucy decided to go up to the table and ask Natsu to go on her mission with her. Her jewels were running low and she can clearly imagine the land lady's face if she didn't come up with the jewel to pay the rent.

"Hey everyone." Lucy gave them a slight wave.

"Lucy! I saved a fish for you, but decided to eat it because I noticed how fat you are getting and you wouldn't want to gain anymore by eating it. Aren't I a good friend?" Happy said smiling at Lucy.

Lucy's eye twitched.

"Hey Natsu, want to go on a mission? I'm running low on jewel."

"Uh, sure, Luce. What mission is it?"

Lucy showed him the paper. "It's to help the new Magnolia ski resort. They're short on staff this week since there was an avalanche that caught a few of them."

"Oh! I would like to come!" the voice belonged to Lisanna. Who was trying to comfort Happy since he was crying from Lucy hitting him.

A sweat drop appeared on Lucy's head. Although Lisanna was cool and all, she kind of wanted to go with Natsu alone. She already picked out what mission they would go on. It was rather easy, but she had a reason behind it all and with Lisanna around, it would be pointless.

"Yeah! You should come Lisanna! It would be even more fun!" Lucy sweat dropped more and a look of disappoint me fell over her. Her plan ruined.

"I'll come too." Now Erza.

"In that case, it only makes sense for me to come." Gray said as a matter of factly.

"Go where?" Levy joined the group also with Gajeel and Panther Lily not too far behind.

"Oh c'moooon." Lucy cried.

Levy flashed a smile and did a peace sign. "The fun has only just begun with me going."

"Hmph, you're all irrelevant without me around. Gihi" Gajeel grinned his trademark grin and Panther Lily nodded, confirming he was going too.

"Can I come?" Said a small voice "If that's okay with you, Lucy-san." Charle was standing next to her, acting like she didn't care. But she really did, more about making sure Wendy was safe.

Lucy sighed. "Sure, Wendy. Everyone else seems to be."

"Alright then, it's settled, we'll all go! This'll be a blast!" Natsu said getting pumped.

I just wanted me and Natsu alone for a whole week so I can sort out my feelings for him. Maybe I still can… somehow…

* * *

Okay guys! I hoped you liked this chapter of the story. I put off finishing my essay to type this up for you guys. The next chapter won't be until the weekend. My school is really strict and it takes up a lot of my attention with homework and all. Who knows, I might be able to put up the third chapter tomorrow. But! Don't get your hopes up (sorry! xD)

Some hot stuff to come though! Teehee.

Thank you to the anonymous reviewer, who is my very first reviewer, **NinjasInPajamas! **You get the awesome stamp! ;) Haha, anyways, as always, review! Pleease. Criticism will ALWAYS be accepted by me, let me know if you like it, what you like about it, etc.

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Fantasy

AN: I was able to make another chapter for you guys today since there was no homework given and needed to be done. Honestly, I don't think this is a very good chapter. I typed about half of it on my phone in school between testing breaks that I had allll day. So I think I did an even worse job typing it all when I got home. I'm just so darn tired. But I guess I can say I tried my best and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: The one and only, Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Just a Fantasy_

"Ugggh, are we there yet!?"

The fairies were well in their way to the Magnolia ski resort. Everyone besides Natsu and Gajeel who were far from well and have proven that dragon slayers have a side effect when it came to things that moved. The duo was blue with nausea, sticking their heads out the window of the train trying to get as much fresh air possible.

Levy giggled at the iron dragon slayer whose personality and exterior of a tough guy was completely gone for the moment.

Lucy was pretty used to Natsu getting sick but Gajeel just made it funnier. She shook her head in utter shame for him.

In the booth behind Lucy and the gang, Wendy, Charle, Happy and Panther Lily sat.

"Here Charle, I brought an extra fish just in case you got hungry." Happy offered Charle this with a blush on his face and quivering a bit.

Charle, with her arms crossed looked at Happy than the fish.

"Humph. I don't like fish." She simply said and turned her head away with her nose stuck up in the air.

A disappointed aura fell around Happy. "Okay..."

"Charle, give Happy a break he was just being nice!" Wendy said to her cat companion.

Charle looked at Wendy. Wendy looked at Charle with a serious face

The white cat sighed "Thank you, Happy. But next time maybe you can offer tea instead?"

Happy snapped right out his aura and raised his paw. "Aye sir! Will do Charle!"

"And some Kiwi juice. Gihi" Panther Lily said with a smirk just like Gajeels, making Wendy giggle, Charle smile and Happy give a look of confusion.

Erza, Gray, Lisanna and oddly, Juvia sat in the other booth opposite of Wendy's.

"I didn't see you agree to coming along, Juvia." Erza said crossing her arms and thinking back.

"Erza's right. When did you decide to come?" Gray followed after.

Juvia paused and got nervous; blushing at the fact Gray was asking her a question and worried about her whereabouts. She got lost in a fantasy of him holding her in her arms.

Enter Juvia's fantasy:

_"Oh Juvia, I missed you when everyone was agreeing to go to the ski resort freely. I was worried that you wouldn't come."* _

_"Juvia would never let Gray be alone with all these bimbos around him."*_

_"Thank you, Juvia, my sweet."_

_Gray begins to lean down to kiss Juvia. And Juvia leans into him too_

Exit Juvia's fantasy

"Now I remember!" Erza pounded her fist into her palm and nods her head. "Juvia was behind Gray, drooling and muttering something about if Gray goes than Juvia has to go too.

"Has to!? Juvia you didn't have to go because of me. You could've stayed behind with the Raijinshuu, Elfman and Mirajane and Romio and the rest.

"But but, Juvia wanted to go with Gray."

Gray sighed "Fine. Whatever."

Erza smirked at Gray.

"What are you smirking at? Red head."

Erza didn't answer, instead chuckled and looked out the window with a sense of longing.

* * *

At the ski resort, Lucy was unpacking her things in her room. Just as she was about to fold a shirt, there was a knock on the door. She went to go answer the door and when she opened it, to her surprise it was Natsu. She guessed because she was so used to him coming in and out of her house when he pleased, she thought he would do the same here.

"What's up, Natsu?" She didn't get an answer. Instead he simply walked in to her room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't looking at her directly either. His face was lowered, making his hair shadow his face.

"N-Natsu..?" She went to go touch his shoulder, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist roughly. In shock, she dropped the shirt in her hand. After doing so, he grabbed her other wrist. He slowly pulled her arms up towards him.

Lucy was confused and still in shock

_What is he doing!?_

She tried to resist a little but when she did that, he growled. She stopped resisting and stared at Natsu wide eyed.

"What has gotten into you?" She quietly said to herself and not exactly to him, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer back.

Natsu put Lucy's arms around his kneck and pulled her closer to him. Before Lucy can try and resist that, he reached around and grabbed her by her cheeks. He then lifted her up, making her spread her legs and wrapped them around his torso.

"Omg, what the hell Na-!"

He quickly cut her off by kissing her.

For a moment Lucy didn't respond. So Natsu encouraged her by slowly opening her mouth with his and with rather ease, since she slowly replied to it by sliding her toung between his lips, meeting his. As soon as their tongues touched they hungrily started making out with each other. Natsu moved over to the desk that was in the room and sat the celestial mage on top of it not breaking their passionate kiss.

He slid his hand up her shirt and under her bra and played with her breast making soft moans spill out of Lucy's mouth against his.

"Lucy..." that was the first thing to come out of the dragon slayer's mouth the entire time he was there.

Lucy looked at him with lustful eyes and looked right back at her with the same.

"Yes Natsu..?" She put a hand on his cheek.

"Lucy... you…"

"Yes?"

"You have to wake up." He finally said.

Lucy's eyes widened in confusion."Eeehh?"

"Luucccyyy! Luce! Lucy, Lucy! Wake up, dammit! It's time to go!"

"Wha-what?" She managed to say in her sleep induced language.

"We're here!" He said pointing at the window. "At the ski resort."

"Ski resort?" Lucy looked out the window of the train. Everything suddenly started coming back to her at once as she took in the high snow mountains with people skiing down them or snowboarding.

"Oh." She looked at Natsu.

Natsu looked back her.

_Even though it was a dream, it felt so real._

"Lucy, your face is red again." Natsu said. She touched her face and smiled

"Oh." She said again.

"You feeling okay? You've been doing that since this morning." Natsu poked her face where the blush was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling at him more and blushing some more at his touch.

"Well… okay then. Anyways, everyone is already heading to the hotel. We should go to."

Lucy stood up "Alright. Let's go."

"Naaattsssuuuu!" A feminine voice was heard. Both the mages turned to see who it was. It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna? I thought you were with the others?" Natsu said folding his arms and cocking his head to the side.

"I had left something behind and then I saw you. Oh! And Lucy-san is here too!"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Yeah... I sorta fell asleep and Natsu came to wake me up." Natsu nodded his head, confirming this was true.

"Oh." Was all Lisanna managed to say, blinking twice. "Anyways, hey Natsu, lets race to the hotel! Last one has to drink a whole bottle of whiskey." She said challengingly.

"You're on!" Natsu looked back at Lucy before taking off. "C'mon Luce, you too!" Before she can give a response, Natsu and Lisanna took off.

"But I didn't even agree... uuugghh." Lucy grudgingly followed them off the train to the ski resort hotel, where many events awaited them that would make this week a memorable time in their lives.

* * *

At the Ski Resort, Lucy arrived out of breath. Lisanna and Natsu already there.

"Lucy you slow poke. We made it here like hours ago! Ahahahahah!" Natsu laughed at Lucy and patted her hard on the back making her stumble forward.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Natsu is just exaggerating. We've only been here for 20 minutes."

"Ugh, that's still bad." She slouches down to the floor. "I guess this means I lose?" She says looking up at Natsu. He gave her a wicked grin.

Lucy decided to go checked in with the manager of the ski resort, Mr. Pichu, who posted about the job in Fairy Tail. Surprisingly, everyone who had come was just enough to fill in for the staff that got injured.

"Here are your staff shirts. You can guys can start first thing in the morning. Your positions will be posted just outside the door."

Lucy grabbed the pile of shirts and balanced them in her arms. "Alright, no problem. Thank you."

"No, thank you! You're such a kind young girl. Don't you have a boyfriend?" the old man smiled at her with squinty eyes that showed he had years of wisdom.

The mage was caught off guard with this question. Immediately she started thinking of Natsu. "No, Mr. Pichu. I don't have a boyfriend." At that, she was about to walk away when he said something else.

"Oh yes you do! You both just haven't realized it yet."

Lucy looked at the old man like he was weird, but knew better that his words meant something. How can two people not realize they're dating each other? That makes no sense! She shook her head and laughed. "Thanks for the advice, Mr. Pichu. I'll make sure everyone is ready for work tomorrow." She finally left to the hotel for staff that everyone was staying at.

In the main room of the hotel which was kind of like a huge hang out room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Okay everyone, I got your staff shirts. Come pick one out so you'll have it for tomorrow."

"These shirts are lame." Natsu said folding his arms and making a face that showed his distaste for the uniform.

"Yeah, we have to wear these?" Gray said in his underwear.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" The water mage ogled and drooled at the ice mage at his slight nudeness.

"It's not like you wear clothes half the damn time anyways, pervert." Natsu retorted.

"Why you-!" Gray was about to pummel Natsu when Erza came and hit both on them on the head with one fist each. "_I _think these uniform shirts are wonderful." Erza said.

Both Natsu and Gray's eyed recovered quickly and their eyes almost popped out their head when they saw Erza. She posed and a light went over her. The shirt was cut at the bottom short enough to show the bottom of her breast.

"Wow Erza-san, you sure did a god job on fixing your shirt." Wendy said.

"Would you like me to do yours, Wendy?" Erza said reaching for Wendy's shirt. But Charle snatched it away.

"You will do no such thing. Wendy's shirt is fine just the way it is."

"Charle's right. T-thanks anyways, Erza-san." Wendy bowed her head.

"Erza, you do know that we will be working in cold weather, right?"

"I do, Lucy. Thank you for reminding me." Erza nodded her head.

"But I bet you're still going to keep the shirt like that, anyways" Lucy sighed and left it alone, knowing that she doesn't get affected by the cold anyways. "Is everyone else okay with their shirts?"

"Does it come in black?" Gajeel said, already had shredded his shirt into pieces.

Lucy's nerve appeared on her head. "You didn't have to go and shred it up if you didn't like it.

"I'll go ask the manager later and get one for you. Anyone else?"

Happy raised a paw.

"Yes Happy?"

"Do cats have to work?"

"I don't think so, but it would be nice if you could help out a bit." Before she could finish her sentence, the cat was already gone. "Lazy ass."

"I'll help out as much as I can, Lucy-san." Lily assured Lucy.

"Thank you, Lily. I appreciate it." Now, if everyone is fine with the uniform, we have to get rooms. Each one of you is to be given a key and have one room mate or more. Mr. Pichu has given us all a list of who would be getting what room and rooming with who."

Levy raised her hand.

"Yes Levy?"

"Why couldn't we just pick out our rooms and who we want to room with?"

"Hmm, that's a good question, but Mr. Pichu said that this was staff rules and it was mandatory."

"That's weird.." Lisanna said. "But anyways, I hope I get to room with Natsu-sama." She smiled at Natsu and blushed. Natsu blushed a little too and looked the other way.

_I hope not._ Lucy thought to herself, not liking Lisanna's statement.

"Here they are:

"Lisanna and Gray, Erza and Juvia-"

A screech was heard through the room.  
"Noooo! Juvia wanted to be with Gray-sama! Why does that plain girl get to be!?"

Lisanna blushed at the thought of rooming with Gray but was also embarrassed at the fact that Juvia called her plain. And the fact that it wasn't Natsu, disappointed her. Gray, ignoring Juvia's cries for him in the background walked up to Lisanna, interrupting her thoughts.

"We'll have lots of fun, Lisanna." He said smirking at her.

"Hehe, thanks… and Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes." Gray jumped. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" She turned her head away with a blush on her face this time from him being nude next to her. They were just being roommates, why was she acting like this around him? Was it because this was as close to Natsu as she was gonna get?"

Lucy continued on with the list. "Gajeel and Levy."

Gajeel spit out iron at hearing this. "Why her!? I rather be paired up with that flame head over there!" Gajeel barked. Levy sighed.

"I don't mind rooming with you, Gajeel." She said putting a smile on her face at him.

Gajeel blushed and looked at her in bewilderment. _Why? I pretty much just insulted her in front of everyone. _"F-fine, whatever. Not like I care if we're in the same room."

"We're gonna have fun too, Gajeel. Don't worry." Levy hugged the iron dragon around the waist. He jumped back a little at this, his blush growing.  
"Oh man. This is whack."

Lucy giggled. "Hmm.. Wendy, Charle, Panther Lily and Happy."

"I love hanging out with the Exceeds" She exclaimed, cheerful. Lily and Charle high fived each other.

"Exceed Squad can never be seperated. Gihi." Lily said. Charle nodded her head in agreement.

"And lastly, me and Natsu." She looked over at Natsu who was playing with a flame in utter boredom. He snapped out of it when he heard his name.

"Alright! Me and you always have fun when we're together, right Luce?" He said getting up and draping his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded her head. She was happy that she and Natsu were in a room together. This gave her a chance to execute her plan.

And that's the end of it!

* * *

No, not the story, the chapter! This is going to be the last one for a bit. I decided to only update on Saturday's and Sundays—two chapters back to back. I do have a life and all, but I'll type it up as soon as I can get a chance to. One thing I don't like to do is disappoint. I hoped you guys like this!

**Question! **

Would I be able to put pictures into the story? xD Like showing the action of what a character is doing from a dialogue or description. I didn't see this in the Rules/Guidelines or anything.

**Another question!**

****What do you guys think will happen? I would like to hear your predictions. It would help me a lot in writing the next chapter.

Please don't be shy. Write a review! Whether you're anonymous or not. All opinions are accepted, of course. :3

Anyways, time for some rest. Ya'll next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Happenings

A/N: Hey guys, so very sorry for the delay. My laptop had a problem, so I couldn't do any legit story writing with out it. x.x But it's fixed now and I can write your chapters. (: Not happy with it, but I promise there is more coming really soon!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter 4

**Happenings**

As Lucy opened the door to the room, Natsu poked his head from behind her and looked over her shoulder. His eyes sparkled and his jaw dropped open with drool slightly coming out of it.

"Foooood!" He ran to the table with the buffet that was waiting for the two mages. The dragon slayer quickly darted back and forth at different angles of the table, picking at every single dish on there.

"Wow! Lucy, you gotta try this! It's soooo goooood" He said stuffing some strawberry cake in his mouth.

"Nah, I'll pass. I want to shower." Lucy said waving her hand in dismissal and laughing at him

"Okay, well... more for me!" He continued to stuff his face as the celestial mage went into the bathroom to start up the water.  
Full and content from the food, Natsu plopped down on the plush couch behind him, patting his stomach.

"Aahh, yeah. That was definitely good." As he was about to relax, he sensed someone else's presence. He looked over by the door. An old man was standing there."Hey, old man. What do you want?"

"Oh! I should introduce myself!" The old man walked into the room where Natsu was. "I am your boss, Mr. Pichu. It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu looked at the man like he was some type of otherworldly creature."So you're the guy that's gonna make everyone wear those ridiculous shirts, huh?" He sat up a little bit and got closer to the old man's face.

"Yup, that's me! Heheh." Mr. Pichu just smiled. Not phased my Natsu's insult and closeness.  
Natsu stared at him a bit more and then went to go open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Natsu! Mr. Pichu!" It was Lucy, back from her shower.

"Oh, Lucy! I was just introducing myself to your boyfriend here! Heehee." Mr. Pichu kept smiling that weird smile of his. Natsu's face went blank for a moment, blinking at the old man.

_Boyfriend? What is this old man-_

"BOYFRIEND!?" Both Natsu and Lucy yelled at Mr. Pichu questionly. Again, he was unphased by this and just kept smiling. Lucy bit her lip and blushed a little bit. Natsu gritted his teeth, wanting to whack the old man out his crazy talk.  
"N-Natsu is NOT my boyfriend, Mr. Pichu. He's.. he's.." Lucy started, but couldn't find herself to finish.  
"I'm her nakama." Natsu got up and stood next to Lucy, folding his arms.

_Right... nakama..._

stared at the two mage's, not saying a word.

Lucy stared back before looking down

_What is this guy's deal with the boyfriend thing? Natsu would never..._

Natsu kept staring at the old man back too, but not letting up for a second.

What kind of boss is he? Old man Makarov is as old as he is, but doesn't talk crazy stuff like this... actually.. I take that back.

"Well then!" The old man finally said, scaring Natsu and Lucy out of their thoughts "I hope you youngins enjoy the feast I bestowed on to you. It's quite tasty! Heehee! I'll see everyone in the lobby at 10 AM. Enjoy the rest of your sleep!" And with that, the old man left.

"What a weirdo." Natsu said, going to his bag.

"Yeah... weird..." Lucy sat down on the bed, still deep in thought.

_Just nakama... Just-_

"Hey Luce!" Lucy snapped out it and looked at Natsu. In his hand was a bottle of amber liquid.  
_Crap._

"Don't worry, I decided to let you off a little easy and drink a little myself. But you'll be getting most of it! Heehee!" Natsu said popping it open with his thumb.

Lucy could already tell this was going to be a long night. With an exasperated sigh, she got up and took the bottle. "Alright, a deal's a deal."

"Wooo!" Natsu popped the bottle open and took a sip. When he was done, he had a blank look on his face.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy peered at Natsu, getting closer to his face.

"That was awesome! I felt burning in my stomach like I've never felt before." He claimed whooping with the bottle in his hand.

"In that case, why don't you drink it all yourself?" The stellar mage backed away, holding up her hands in front of her.

"Nuh-uh, Luce. You gotta drink it." Natsu got closer to her with that wicked grin of his.

Lucy hit a wall. _Dammit_

Natsu inched the bottle closer to her mouth. "Drink up. Heehee."

Lucy stared at the bottle in front of her, remembering the awful taste from when Mirajane gave it to her. She gave a deep breath, before grabbing Natsu's hands and the bottle, she squeezed her eyes shut and jugged the bottle.

"Hey hey! Relax!" Natsu said trying to pull his arm away, but it was no use. Lucy downed the last little bit of whiskey, releasing him and the bottle all at once before collapsing to the floor, burping when she landed. Natsu looked at the bottle and then Lucy.  
"Sheesh, Lucy.. You could've saved some for me!"

Lucy just stared at Natsu, not saying a word.

"How come you get to have all the fun!?" Natsu kept rambling on. The celestial mage was deaf to his words, all of it fading in and out and sounding muffled. As she stared at Natsu, her vision started to get blurry and it felt like the world was tipping. Her stomach burned too along with the rancid taste in her mouth. But the burning sensation subsided slowly, making the world tip more and her vision fade in and out. Lucy tipped her head to try and make the world go straight again.  
Natsu noticed her weird behavior and stopped rambling.

"Lucy? You alright? You don't look so good." He crawled to her and got close to her face. She still had a blank expression and a clear blush was on her face, like she was sick. Natsu immediately recognized this state from when Cana would drink all the time at the guild. Lucy was drunk.

"Already!? Man, Luce, you're weak. Hahahahahah. C'mon, lets get you to the bed." The dragon slayer went to go grab Lucy, but Lucy grabbed Natsu's arms lazily, leaning forward a little too much.. Natsu 's towel was still wrapped around her and as she did this, her towel inched a little down and was coming undone. Natsu stared at it wide eyed, hoping it wouldn't come undone while he was bringing her to the bed.

"Natssuuuu *hiccup* Why did.. Why did you.. Why did you make drunk... me..?" Lucy stopped holding her own weight up and fell onto Natsu's chest, making her towel open up. Natsu cursed under his breath.

_Shit.. Shit shit shit!_

He wrapped his arms around her back, holding onto her and the towel and started to stand little by little. When he was up, he pulled her close to him and looked up quick, hoping he didn't see anything.

"Where we gohin'? Nashuu?" Natsu didn't answer back, and instead tried to drag her to the bed. Don't look down, don't look down.

"Naaashuuu. Ansh.. *hiccup* er mee." Lucy pleaded at him. Making her weight more difficult for him to bring her to the bed. But he managed to get her to the edge of the bed without looking down, until he accidently stumbled and leaned too hard on her when she was leaning against the bed.

"Owww!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Luce!" Natsu looked down at Lucy.

_Fuck..._

Lucy's breast were pushed up against his chest, making them look more plump and some of her nipple peeked out.  
Natsu started to turn red and he felt heat gather below his abdomen and then a twitch.  
The drunk mage in front of him felt this and looked down, leaning back a little to see what it was, making her breast come into full view and Natsu was still staring.

"N-Natsu.. You're... You have a booonnneerrrr. Heehee. *hiccup*" Lucy sid fluttering her eyes and putting her hand to her face as if she was flattered.

The pink haired boy's face grew redder when she noticed, and quickly tried to lay down on her bed, so he can get away fast. But instead, she clung onto him, making him fall on top of her.

Lucy's towel opened completely. Natsu couldn't help himself but navigate his eyes over her large breast, down her curvy body and then back up to her face. She was still clearly drunk, but she acted like she knew what she was doing.  
"You liiiike?" The stellar mage traced her finger along Natsu's jaw. He started panting at her touch. It sent waves of pleasure in his body, making him arch his back forward.

Why does it feel so good? Why.. why do I want to... to...

"L-Lucy..." Natsu said between his teeth. He was resisting the urge to take advantage of her while she was in this state.

"Yessss?" Lucy didn't notice his struggle. Instead, she encouraged what he was fighting back by leaning up and licking his cheek.

The dragon slayer started breathing heavier and struggling to resist, his hands slowly and shakily found their way to her waist.  
"Lucy, I don't..." Natsu shook his head to clear it, but it was no use. He smiled a toothy grin at the somewhat drunk mage who was lying beneath him. A low growl came from his throat.

Lucy's eyes widened, almost in control of her mind now. "Natsu...?" She touched his face, but quickly pulled it back when he flinched.

"I'm sorry... Lucy..." Grabbing her legs, he pulled her forward and wrapped her legs around his waist and dove down toward her chest, trailing his tongue along the side of her breast up to her nipple, circling his tongue around it This made Lucy let out a soft moan and grabbing onto his pink hair with her hands.

She whispers his name and tightens her legs around his waist when he starts moving his hips back and forth against her.

_Do I really want this like this? _

"Natsu, wait." Lucy tried to move Natsu awa_y, _but he growled and tightened his grip on her.

"Natsu! Stop! I don't want to!" She tried pushing herself away from him, but his grip got even tighter, so she turned around to hit him, but when she looked, his eyes were wide and his pupils were barely visible anymore.

She let out a cry from the pain and_ t_he dragon slayer snapped out of it and leaped off of Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu's heart was hammering against his chest as he stared at Lucy in bewilderment. She clutched her towel to herself and fear was in her eyes.

* * *

"Juvia, stop crying already. I'm sure Gray will be just fine. You can trust him." Erza said sitting on the bed and crossing one leg over the other

"Juvia does trust Gray-sama! It's Lisanna Juvia doesn't trust!" The water mage started imagining Gray in Lisanna's arms

"That doesn't look right..." Erza said, sweat drop appearing on her head. "The best thing to do is to just stay calm. Lisanna has always liked Natsu."

Juvia barely heard Erza, as she was plotting something in her head in the corner, making evil chuckling sounds.

"Juvia..?" Erza stared at Juvia in the corner, slightly scared of the water mage for the first time and worried.

"Juvia knows what she must to do, no worries Erza-san." She said with a smile. Erza looked at her with a blank face.

"Well... I guess so. I'll be heading into the bath." When Erza shut the door to the bathroom, a diabolical appearance settled over Juvia.

Meanwhile, Gray and Lisanna were getting settled in their room too.

"Hmm, there seems to be only one bed in here. But no worries, I'll sleep on the couch. You can get the bed, Lisanna."  
Gray dropped down on the couch and tested its comfort.

Lisanna stood there staring at Gray. He didn't have a shirt on and his body was distracting her from answering back.

_I wouldn't mind sharing a bed..._

"Lisanna? You alright?" Lisanna, startled, shook her head out of her weird thoughts.

_What the heck was is wrong with me? Pull yourself together, Lis._

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bed is fine. Thanks, Gray."

* * *

Much much much! More to come. Please, leave your reviews. I'll very much appreciate it. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Mating Season

**A/N: Sooo sorryyyy! . My laptop recently died, so I had to type all of this on my phone. :c But I already started chapter 6 and will be up in a few days. (:**

**Hope you like this one. :D **

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**

**Mating Season  
**

Natsu gripped his wild pink hair tightly and sank to the floor with a thud. What have I done? Why did I let myself get out of control like that? I didn't mean to hurt Lucy, I swear.

"Natsu?" He looked up. Lucy was still on the bed, her towel clutched tightly to herself. The look in her eyes made Natsu flinch. There was regret and fear in them, and they were directed at him. He was nothing but a monster in her eyes now.

"I- I'm sorry... Luce..." He got up, head bent down and walked toward the door. Before he was able to open the door, Lucy ran to him and hugged him from behind.

"Don't be sorry.." he heard her say into his back. The dragon slayer didn't understand. He just tried to force sex on her while she was intoxicated, and then he hurt her when she tried to reject him. Why? Because he failed to control the instinct to claim something that he wanted. Well... what the dragon part of him wanted.

"No Lucy, I-" he tried to let the words come out but he felt her arms get tighter around him.

"It's my fault. I wasn't controlling myself and I got out of hand." Natsu's hand fell from the door knob. He was about to say something else, but he felt himself shaking. No, it was Lucy shaking. And his vest felt wet in the part Lucy's face was at. Was she crying? Natsu unwrapped her arms from around him and turned around to look at her. She put her hands into her face and started sobbing. Natsu's chest started hurting. That feeling he gets whenever he sees one of his nakama cry. But for some reason it hurt worse. Was it cause he hurt her? And she was blaming herself for it?

"Luce.. Hey, Luce... please.. don't cry... it's not your fault, okay?" He went to go wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away harshly.

"It IS my fault, Natsu! If it wasn't because of my... my..." She didn't get to finish. Natsu covered her mouth with his hand. She looked up at him in confusion. He shook his head and put his other hand on her head.

"I hate to see you cry, Luce..." Lucy's eyes went wide. Natsu blushed a little but quickly recovered and corrected himself."I mean, I hate to see any of my nakama cry. Especially when it's because of something I've done." He let go of Lucy who was still standing there still with her eyes locked onto his. "I- I'm gonna go get some fresh air. You should umm.. get some rest." Lucy still didn't say a word, instead just stared at Natsu. So he took that moment of silence to slip out the door, leaving Lucy alone. Did i hear that correctly, or was that just my imagination?

Lucy was still standing there in total shock at Natsu's words.

_~*I don't like to see you cry, Luce.*~ _

As she got ready for bed, those words kept repeating in her head. And most importantly, the fact that she almost slipped up. She almost confessed to Natsu her feelings for him. She wants to do it but that was horrible timing. And thirdly, why did Natsu hurt her? It was a small infliction, but still. He looked like something had took over him. Like it wasn't Natsu anymore. He was so dominant and although he was giving what she wanted, for a moment he looked like he didn't care actually, whether or not. Lucy turned the lights off in the room and slid under the blankets. The bed was next to the window, like how hers was back at home. Although, it wasn't home. So not being able to sleep, Lucy stared up at the shining moon, wondering what Natsu was thinking about all of this.

Walking down the stairs to the main lobby, Natsu was deep in happened so fast, almost like a dream. Although, he wished it was a dream. If so, it was a nightmare more than a dream. How did all of it get so out of hand? Natsu slapped his forhead, remembering the whiskey bottle. Dammit! If I had never made that stupid bet and carried it out, all of this would've been avoided. Natsu cursed at himself, wishing Ultear would just magically appear and help him by turning back time. In the midst of his thoughts, he was barreled into by Happy, making them fall down the stairs.

"Natsu! You gotta save me!" Happy was in tears and looked like he just saw his death right before his eyes.

"What the hell, Happy! Watch where you're going!" Natsu tried to pry the blue cat off of him, but it was no use."What's the big idea!? Get off me!"

"But you gotta save me, Natsu! She's out to get me! I swear it was an accident!" "Happpyyyy!" A small familiar voice came from the top of the stairs. There stood a very angry female white cat.

"Waaaaah! Natsuu, hellllp mee!" Happy hid behind Natsu, under his vest. Natsu sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Sorry pal, I'll play with you another time. I have a lot of things on my mind right now." He pulled Happy out by the tail. "Charle looks like she wants to play with you though." Natsu put Happy down next to Charle who was at the bottom of the stairs now. "You two play nice now." Natsu smiled his trademark smile and walked outside.

"Oh we will..." Charle said with a sadistic smile on her face and claws extending. Happy gulped.

Natsu walked down the path that lead to the hotel's pool area. Behind the pool area was a secluded place surrounded by trees that he saw when he arrived here. He loved places like this. It gave him time to sit and think. Think about what exactly? Things like Igneel, the guild, past missions and jobs. But this time he didn't go to this quiet place to think about any of that. He sat against a big rock that jutted out and helped conceal himself. It was almost like a mini cave. Two people would be able to take shelter under it. From there you can also gaze out at the moon, which was significantly large tonight. It reflected on the water, and made it look as if you can touch the moon just by touching the water. But although it did look like fun to do, the water was almost as cold as Gray's ice make magic. Which, Natsu noted, he hadn't really gave that guy a good beating today. Of course if it wasn't for Erza. Shaking his head, he went on to the more important stuff. What was going on with Lucy. And most of all, him. Lately she hasn't been acting like her normal self when she's around him. She gets all red and awkward and can't keep eye contact with him anymore. What does that mean? Natsu furrowed his eye brows and scratched his head. He hated thinking sometimes though. Especially when it was about something he couldn't figure out. With his hand, he scooped up some snow in his hand. It quickly melted because of his body temperature. Body temperature. He strictly remembered Lucy being hot to the touch, and maybe a little sweaty. Her nude body soon came to view in his mind and he started to blush hard. Thank the Gods no one else was around to see it.

"Thinking hard?" Or so he thought.

Natsu scrambled to compose himself and looked to where the voice came from. Her white hair matched the whiteness of the moon tonight and it reflected off her blue eyes. She was tall and slim, a body that almost equally matched her sister. "Oh, hey. Ya kinda scared me... heheh" Natsu scratched his head embarrassed.

"Natsu? The great Salamander? Scared? That's funny." Lisanna giggled. "May I?"

"S-sure.' Natsu scooted down a bit for Lisanna to sit against the rock too. When she did, there was a long silence and they both looked out at the moon. "Natsu..." Lisanna broke the silence, making Natsu jump a little.

"Huh?"

"Would you still marry me?" She didn't look at him when she asked this. She didn't look at him at all. She kept staring at the moon as if she was asking it and was waiting for the answer.

"Well... uh... umm..." He didn't know how to answer the question. Neither did he understand it.  
"When we was little, I always talked about marriage with you. I told everyone that when we grow up, we'll get married and Happy will be our son and we'll even have kids of our own someday."

"Yeah, I remember that. But we was little, we was just playing like how little kids do, right?" Natsu rubbed his head and tried to laugh with a smile. But it slowly faded when she finally looked at him. She had honesty in her eyes.

"No, Natsu. I wasn't. I really did like you, and... and... I think I still do." She smirked a little, but not directly at Natsu. A blush developed on her porcelain skin, making her cheeks rosy. The moon gave her a light aura when it shined down on her. Natsu stared at her for a moment. If he were just any boy that was easily moved by things like this, he would've had his way with her right there and then.  
But Natsu wasn't just any boy. When he looked at Lisanna, for some reason, Lucy popped into his head and the thought of doing so with her turned him on a bit. He can almost smell her from where he was to the hotel room they shared. "Natsu? You there?" Lisanna waved a hand in front of him. The dragon slayer shook his pink head to clear it and ruffled his hair. Something in him was bugging him to get back to that room where she was. But in all honesty, he was scared to listen to that part.

"Lisanna... I-I... I gotta get back to the hotel."

"What?" Lisanna had a look of hurt in her eyes. "I gotta get back. Um... I'll see ya in the morning." Natsu got up and ran back to the hotel, slipping on snow on the way, and almost falling.  
Lisanna sat there, mortified. Was she gone that long that Natsu's feelings for her disappeared? She couldn't accept just that. There had to be more. She had to find out. She had to do something.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the hotel room that he shared with Lucy. He didn't go in, nor did he touch the door knob. He stood there fighting with himself. More with the part that wanted to rip the door right off its hinges, storm right into that room and and take what was his. He leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor. What was with him? Claiming Lucy? She's not an object. She was her own being. Why was he feeling like this? Why did he want her so bad?  
He punched the floor. He wished for things to go back to normal. But maybe he was speaking too soon and there was a chance all this will blow over.

"Hey, pinky. What are you doing out here so late?" It was a deep voice that Natsu recognized immediately.

"What's it to ya?" Natsu said, not bothering to look at the iron dragon. There was silence, and then foot steps. A shadow loomed over Natsu, finally making him look up. Gajeel had a look of annoyance on his face like he was being forced to say something to the fire dragon.

"Get up before I force you up."

Natsu quickly jumped up and got in then other dragon's face. "What if I don't wanna?" Gajeel just stared at the boy like he was stupid. Natsu understood why immediately. He did feel stupid, and somewhat defeated. "Fine. What do you want?" He said crossing his arms and looking the other way, trying to look tough.  
Gajeel was unmoved. He simply put his hands in his pockets.

"Lets talk dragons." Natsu's eyes lit up and he looked at the older dragon. Maybe he can go to Gajeel for answers. He seems to know a lot about dragons anyways. Gajeel walked to the other end of the hall and turned the corner. He went inside these double doors that led to a large library. He expected Levy to be in there, but there was no sign of the bluenette. And then he realized something. Why were they going into the library? Natsu glanced at the iron dragon and snickered. Figuring it out instantly.  
Gajeel heard this and turned his head slightly to look at the fire dragon. "Something funny, pinky?" Natsu had put his hands behind his head and was whistling an off beat tune, looking the other way.

Gajeel growled a little and continued to their destination. They stopped at a large desk with a chair to match in size. Gajeel jumped over the desk and into the chair. He put his feet onto it and put one foot over the other. Natsu glared at him. Who does he think he is?

"Sit." He said pointing at the couch near the desk.

Natsu, still glaring at Gajeel, sat down. "So, it's come to that time of year for us mature dragons." Gajeel said putting his hands behind his head and looking up.

"What do you mean by that?" And did he just call him mature? Who was this guy and what did he do with the mean iron hearted dragon he has grown to somewhat like?

"I'm not gonna bother beating around the bush with you because honestly, I have better things to do."

Natsu just stared at him aggravatingly.

"And because I know how ridiculously dense you are. Gihi." Gajeel smiled at his own rude insult.

Natsu almost smiled too. There he is. "So tell me already then."

"It's mating season." Gajeel simply said.

Mating? He doesn't actually 's eyes snapped open wide. Yes... he does..." Okay... but uh..." he scratched his head, unsure of what to say.

"Lucy. Has she been acting weird lately?" Gajeel didn't look at Natsu. He looked off somewhere else. Like he wanted to be somewhere else but here.  
Natsu thought about it. The way her face turns red whenever they're alone together, her awkwardness toward him, and then what happened in the room. Yep, definitely weird. "Yeah... so what?"

"Her attraction towards you. They're only this strong around this time year."

"Whaa... But why Lucy?" Natsu thought about Lisanna. She's been acting weird too.

"It means she already was attracted you from the beginning. Just never realized it and accepted it till now."

Natsu folded his arms. His encounter with Lisanna popped in his head. "Than what about Lisanna?"

"Lisanna?" Gajeel had his eyes closed and opened one to look at Natsu.

"Yeah, earlier she came to me. She told me she liked me, but... I didn't know how to respond to it." He looked down. Suddenly remembering that look on her face when he left. He cringed a little.

"Hmmm..." Was all that came out of the iron dragon.

"So wait... Luce has always liked me, but never really noticed it till now, but that's only cuz of 'mating season.'"

Gajeel nodded.

"And Lisanna has always liked me, but her confessing to me now, that's because of it too?"

Gajeel shrugged. Not exactly knowing the kind of relationship Lisanna and Natsu had when they were younger.

"I never heard of having two mates before. You're one lucky, bastard." Gajeel said, smiling at this. But in the end he knew the pink headed boy had some trouble waiting for him.

Natsu didn't say anything. Instead, he was thinking about having the two girls as his mates. A fantasy of Lucy and Lisanna in matching red skimpy bikinis, rubbing themselves all over him, and feeding him fruit popped into his head. He felt his pants get tighter all of a sudden.

"UNFORTUNATELY, YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE!" Gajeel barked at Natsu, interrupting his dirty thoughts.

"Heheh, I was just kidding." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "But I don't want to hurt either one of them..."

He thought about all the times him and Lucy been together during missions. There have been times where she would be affectionate toward him, but he had always took it as her caring for one of her nakama. But now he realized it was more than that. This made Natsu smirk and blush a little. Lucy can be clumsy sometimes and maybe a little helpless too. But as he thought about it he guessed it was kinda cute and he liked it when she needed him to depend on.  
Lisanna on the other hand, it hasn't been long since she arrived back to Earthland and Natsu's feelings for her was more physical than emotional. Lisanna was the type you'd want to chain to a bed and have your way with her. Natsu suddenly realized what he was thinking about and shook his head yo clear it and then grabbing his hair in frustration. What does it mean to have a mate? How is he supposed to react? Sighing in defeat, Natsu fell backward onto the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would help him escape from this mess. At least for a little while.

* * *

_I really hope he chooses bunny girl over that pale chick. She doesn't sit right with me. _

Gajeel opened the door to his bedroom. He saw the script mage engrossed in her book on the bed, not bothering to look up to see who walked in. It was also dark in the room with only a small lamp next to the bed that provided little light.  
Instead of going to the couch he felt drawn to the blue haired girl. He knew it was his instinct and it was bad to let it take over but he decided to let it just a little. Holding it back for too long was tiring him and to just release it this tiny bit was relieving. He went unnoticed by Levy when he stood over her. He looked at the book and growled slightly. No way was he gonna let a book take Levy's attention from him. He was ready to rip the book out her tiny hands but was able to stoo himself and do it gently. As the book disappeared from her grasp, she followed it with her eyes. It went up, not noticing the man in a black vest that showed off his chiselled chest. Even when he lifted it up to his face, he went unnoticed. She just stared at the book.  
He grunted and tossed the book over his shoulder. Levy snapped out of it and looked at him finally.

"Gajeel!" she only said. He lifted an eye brow at her. Her face was half lit by the light, making her look more appealing to Gajeel, especially the look she gave him and frustration. She was almost pouting. This made the dragon's member twitch and gave him a wicked smile on his face.

He smirked at her "Oi, Shrimp. You rather give these damn books a rest for a little while."

Levy scowled at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say earlier that we was gonna have some fun?" He smiled wickedly at her

"Y-yeah." She said, gulping at his smile, her heart beating fast.

"I have an idea of what kind of 'fun' we should do." He leaned into her, making her lean back and finding herself hitting the wall behind her. He grabbed her waist with one hand. This made Levy let out a small surprised cry.

"Gihi. Lots of fun this will be." His large body made everything dark when he stood over her. Making the red in his eyes seem to glow.

* * *

**This one is kind of short. Not that much action in it either, this was mostly made to explain some stuff to you, but I promise more action will come soooon. :D** **It's only the first night at this ski resort for the Fairies, so we'll see how things end up for the first day of work tomorrow. So please, patience. I'll be using my friend's computer to upload, but typing the rest on my phone. So please excuse any errors I might have made! **

**See ya next chappy!**


End file.
